don't cry, mercy
by bledtilldryness
Summary: AU - ¿Que ocurriría si Loki hubiera perdido la vida en una de las misiones de reconocimiento de los nueve reinos? - NO SHIPPING


"_We watched the rockets kiss the sky, __ [Hurts - Mercy / __ /xyMmU2wl0wk__]__  
__I saw the flames burn out in your eyes_."

Muerto.

Loki estaba muerto.

Lánguido, casi cálido y recostado sobre sus brazos, su hermano (porque se negaba a creer en el de cualquier otra manera) palidecía, adquiriendo un tono azul muy alejado del solía cubrir su rostro.

_Su hermano estaba muerto_

Una frase. Una mera combinación de palabras, vocales y consonantes. ¿Cómo podían unos simples sonidos abrir la puerta a tanto dolor?

Confuso, como si todo el tiempo de los nueve reinos se hubiera detenido, Thor alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Las llamas, los gritos, el miedo y la violencia seguían campando a sus anchas por la pequeña región de Niðavellir que buscaban asegurar. _Porque eso les había traído ahí, una simple rutina de seguridad _recordó Thor.

¿Y desde cuando se perdían vidas en misiones tan minúsculas como estas? Cierto que siempre existía un riesgo de que algo pudiera torcerse, pero nunca para un dios, para un miembro de la realeza, ni mucho menos, para el dios de los trucos y las mentiras.

Por fin, dejó que el cuerpo de Loki se deslizara de su estrecho abrazo hacia el suelo, cayendo con un ruido sordo, mudo ante el bullicio que lo rodeaba. Fue entonces cuando Thor pudo ver con claridad qué le había causado esta prematura muerte, y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Una flecha. Pero no una flecha cualquiera, sino una flecha asgardiana. Aquellas a las que se les dedicaban cantos y epopeyas, aquellas tan certeras que el errar, era algo completamente ajeno a su naturaleza. Pero la flecha que atravesaba el abdomen de su hermano muerto, decía todo lo contrario.

Thor se levantó por completo, y alzó la mano, como si de un imán que atraía a su polo opuesto se tratase. Segundos después, el martillo Mjolnir se estrelló en su mano, colisionando en el lugar donde pertenecía. Bajó el brazo, y volvió a otear sus alrededores, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos encontrasen otros, enterrados en un casco asgardiano llenos de terror. Unos ojos, cuyo cuerpo portaba un arco, pero aunque fuera este soldado el que portaba el arco y las flechas, eran los ojos de Thor los que se habían convertido en saetas; fieros, peligrosos, letales y certeros, con un blanco fijado y un rumbo marcado.

El príncipe asgardiano sentía una fuerza desconocida creciendo en su interior, abriéndose paso, como si buscara adueñarse de su mente. La reconoció, _rabia_

Rabia que aumentaba a niveles desconocidos, rabia que le cegaba y le obligaba a apretar su agarre en la empuñadura de Mjolnir, impotente ante la ira que se apoderaba de él. Su paso hacia el soldado era firme, seguro y demoledor. Si pisó cuerpos, ni siquiera lo notó

El soldado se hallaba ahora preso del pánico, inmóvil y consciente de su error, de su imposibilidad de escapar y pensando una y otra vez en el monstruo que acababa de crear. Recordó las viejas historias de Midgard que le solían contar, acerca de cómo el guerrero más fiel y leal a su señor, se revolucionó contra éste y comenzó un nuevo y eterno caos. Recordaba cómo la historia hablaba del más bello de los soldados, y mientras Thor se acercaba a él, resplandeciente, monstruoso y letal, no pudo sino pensar que acababa de crear a Lucifer.

Lo último que el soldado vio fue a Mjolnir embistiéndole con la fuerza de mil soles, reduciéndole a la nada.

Thor pensó que la muerte del verdugo de su hermano, le traería paz, pero se equivocaba, la rabia chillaba en él, ensordeciéndole, y la única forma que encontraba para silenciarla, era dándole rienda suelta, dejando que ella guiase sus pasos y sus decisiones. Así que cualquier individuo, amigo o enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino, era barrido por Mjolnir, borrado de la faz de Niðavellir. En sus manos, perecieron más soldados Asgardianos de los que habían caído en la misión, y cuando el campo de batalla, no le parecía un lugar en el que seguir esparciendo su furia, se apresuró a invocar el puente de vuelta a los dorados pasillos de Asgard, deseoso de saciar su dolor con aquellos que se lo habían infringido a su hermano. Segundos después, un rayo de luz le iluminó y se lo llevó a miles de años luz de allí.

Al aterrizar, pensó que con suerte su dolor se había perdido en la inmensidad del espacio, que se habría destruido o evaporado, pero lo sintió estremecerse en su interior, ardiente y ponzoñoso. La sala esférica en la que se encontraba, le trajo multitud de recuerdos

— _¿Crees que algún día podremos ir…allí? — titubeaba el pequeño Loki_

— _¿Allí donde, hermano? — preguntó el joven Thor_

— _Pues… allí — señaló con su pequeño dedo al vacío que se extendía ante ellos — Sé que papá va mucho, pero… no sé si algún día podremos ir. A mí me gustaría mucho ver todos los reinos. — añadió, con tristeza_

— _Oh vamos hermano, eso no lo dudes! Seguro que en menos de lo que creas, habrás pasado tanto tiempo recorriendo los nueve reinos que ni siquiera recordaras el momento en que no lo hacías — el pequeño Thor le sonrió a Loki mientras le revolvía el pelo, buscando fastidiarle. Los ecos de sus risas se extendían por la sala_

Y recordaba el día en que por fin cruzaron esa barrera, y en la mirada de nerviosismo y emoción que Loki le había lanzado.

Por eso cuando Heimdall, el guardia, le dirigió la palabra, Thor solo pudo gritar y arrojar el martillo hacia él, encubriendo cualquier otro sonido con su ensordecedor lamento. Levemente, recobró la compostura y avanzó por el puente, en dirección al castillo. Sus pasos, resonaban firmes en aquella estructura cristalina, conscientes de que el padre de todos, ya podía verle y probablemente, había previsto sus actos.

Mientras tanto, Thor se acercaba al final del puente, pero el burbujeo del dolor seguía inundando su mente, precipitándole violentamente hacia los recuerdos que despertaban el entorno en que se encontraba. Recordaba las piedras de esas orillas, pequeñas y muy blancas, y en su gran mayoría perfectamente pulidas. Recordaba el llanto de Loki cuando su primer diente se le cayó, y lo perdió, desesperado por haberlo guardado. Recordaba haber encontrado una piedrecita en aquella orilla, completamente angulosa y poco pulida. Recordaba habérsela dado a Loki, seguido de un "Tienes que tener más cuidado, hermano" y de la sonrisa de éste tras haber recuperado el diente perdido. También recordaba la mirada de desilusión y decepción de Odín ante esta situación, y la rabia volvió a retorcerse, haciéndole apretar los dientes, y abalanzarse hacia la sala del trono.

La sala estaba tenuemente iluminada, como acostumbraba a estarlo, y Odín se alzaba en el trono, báculo en mano. Thor, sin dudarlo, arrojó Mjolnir con toda la violencia y fuerza que encontró, para descubrir que, con un sutil gesto, el martillo se depositó suavemente sobre la palma de Odín.

— Lo siento mucho, hijo.

Multitud de arqueros aparecieron tras las colosales columnas de la sala, y llenaron el pecho del príncipe de saetas.

Inerte, tumbado boca arriba, repleto de flechas y con los ojos, aún azules observando la nada, Odín contempló como la sangre fluía y volvía a derramarse en la realeza de Asgard


End file.
